chicagomedfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilty
|season = 1 |number = 12 |image = guilty.jpeg |airdate = March 29, 2016 |writer = Mary Leah Sutton & Danny Weiss & Stephen Hootstein |director = Holly Dale |runtime = 42 Minutes |previous = |next = }} Guilty is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of Chicago Med. Summary Maggie is arrested for preventing a forcible blood draw from a DUI teenager. Rhodes shares a personal story when he picks her up from the 21st District station. Will finds out his patient is on the placebo and Rhodes prevents him from committing career suicide. Dr. Manning misdiagnosis a woman with child abuse. Dr. Charles diagnosis a patient with suicidal tendencies. It's revealed Dr. Charles suffers from depression. Cast Main Cast * Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi * Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes * Marlyne Barrett as Maggie Lockwood * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Oliver Platt as Dr. Daniel Charles * Rachel DiPillo as Dr. Sarah Reese * S. Epatha Merkerson as Sharon Goodwin * Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton Crossover Cast * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight Recurring Cast * Susie Abromeit as Zoe Roth * Marc Grapey as Peter Kalmick * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond Guest Cast * Nora Dunn as Dr. Richardson * Ellen Wroe as Ms. Fisher * Stephen O'Reilly as Kevin Dietrich * Eva Kaminsky as Jenifer Baker * Ross Kimball as Sal Baker * Moira Hughes as Bailey Baker * Tiffany Oglesby as CPD Officer Kate Windham * Thomas Gaitsch as Stan * Michael Sherry as Trevor Woodsen * Sarah Charipar as Doctor Deirdre Grant * Melissa Canciller as Trauma Nurse Melissa * Tonray Ho as Nurse Leah * Desmond Gray as Paramedic Desmond * Jodi Kingsley as Madeline Gastern * Shantease D. Cartman as Guard * Corrbette Pasko as Cellmate * France Jean-Baptiste as Manic Plot The episode begins with Maggie distributing tissue papers since the waiting rooms are packed with sneezing and coughing patients. She informs the Hospital there are traumas incoming, including a CPD officer. Dr. Rhodes attends to an 18-year-old male suspected DUI who parked his BMW in someone's living room and broke a gas pipe which caused a fire. Rhodes finds possible hematomas and decides to take him to the OR. However, the police officer insists the boy can't go anywhere until a DUI blood is draw since they want to charge him. Rhodes tells her that if the boy doesn't go to the OR she won't have anyone to charge. He proceeds to ask the patient if he wants his blood draw. The kid says no therefore they take him to surgery. She tells Maggie to either get her the blood or to go to jail. Maggie decides on the latter. While Rhodes is checking on the boy he wakes up and tells Rhodes he wants to be a pilot. The teenager doesn't realize how serious the accident was. The boy's father shows up telling him he make it all go away. Connor sees his father on the boys father. Dr. Choi and Reese attend to the CPD officer who inhaled a lot of smoke to clear the burning house, caused by the teenager's car accident. Elsewhere at the Hospital, Sharon, Will and Kalmick are gathered at the office going through Will's deposition. Kalmick tells him he can't hesitate about the husband's wishes, adding that the Hospital has a good case since Jennifer Baker is in a promising drug trial which is not the behaviour of someone that wants to die. They try to find a compromise. The session is interrupted by a phone call informing Sharon about what happened to Maggie. Sharon puts April on Maggie's role. She pays a visit to Sargent Voight. Sharon tells him that Chicago Med has a strict policy regarding forcible blood draws. However, Voight tells her that from patrol POV she obstructed a time sensitive investigation. The teen was speeding and ultimately hit a house with a family inside. Voight tells her there is nothing he can do. Sharon gets to see Maggie and tells her everything is going to be alright. Hank calls Sharon to inform her of Maggie's release. Sharon is interrupted by Manning so Rhodes steps up and picks Maggie up from the 21st Station. He shares a personal story with Maggie. When she arrives at the Hospital everyone is waiting to welcome her. April can't wait to hand her over the telephone and the responsibility again. April gives Reese the case of a male that was clipped by a car while crossing the street. The man tells Reese he was rushing to a meeting while on the phone and wasn't looking. Dr. Charles observes the case. The man resists treatment and wants to leave. Dr. Charles joins Reese in the case by saying he just wants to help with the brace. While putting on the braces Dr. Charles has the chance to talk to the patient. He is actually running a diagnosis and asks Reese to inform him when she releases him. He wants to talk to him. When the man is about to leave an officer is waiting for him. Dr. Charles tells him he thinks he wanted to kill himself. The man resists this but Daniel insists on his diagnosis. He can't get through the patient so just decides to check on him later. Reese visits Dr. Charles in his office to ask him if he has been back to see the patient. He says no. She tells him he isn't being himself since he never gives up and that's why everyone admire him so much. He tells her she is overstepping the bounds of a 4th year medical student. Reese leaves. Dr. Charles finally goes up to the patient and gets through to him. The man finally says he has no excuse to be sad but can't help it. Meanwhile, a woman walks in with her baby in her arms screaming for help. Dr. Manning immediately steps in. While the baby is in CT scanner the mother walks in and tells Natalie she just needed a smoke. Natalie judges her because of the smoke and because she doesn't even know who the father is. The results of the tests are alarming, since they point to child abuse. Natalie informs Sharon about it, who tells her that once she contacts child services they won't be able to do anything else. When Child Services arrive the woman insists she didn't hurt the baby. Natalie receives some files on her e-mail. She instantly goes to Sharon's office. Natalie has made a mistake. The baby suffered some in-uterus injuries and even the smallest bump could have caused the baby to re-bleed and mimic the child abuse diagnosis. When informing the mother she fights back saying that Dr. Manning started judging her the second she walked in. The mother refuses to have Manning or anyone else at the Hospital taking care of her daughter and wants her discharged. The baby is seizing but ultimately Natalie saves her. Natalie admits to Sharon she did judge the mother. She saw herself in her. Owen is being a hard baby that doesn't let her sleep and she is doing it all alone. While attending people on the waiting room, Will finds Jennifer's daughter. She is asking for more color markets for a rainbow she's drawing for her mother. She informs Will that her mother is really sick. When Rhodes enters the doctor's common room Will asks him for a favor. He wants to check Jennifer Baker's files but he can't do it with his log in information. Connor tells him he doesn't want to know about it but allows him to use his log in. Later on, Will finds Zoe and tells her that he knows the patient is on the placebo. He asks Zoe to request the doctor to change her to the active drug but there is nothing Zoe can do. Will tells her he just can't let go. Zoe checks the log in information and finds out it was Rhodes' log in info. She talks to him and tells him that she thinks Will is going to tell Jennifer she is on the placebo. Rhodes sees Will going to the elevator and rushes in there. He tells Will he helped him out earlier and didn't want it to lead to that. He won't let Will ruin his life because of this woman. Rhodes tells him he is a good doctor and the world needs good doctors like him. The episode ends with Reese accompanying the suicidal patient's wife to him. Dr. Charles apologizes to Reese about what he said earlier. Dr. Charles is walking through a bridge with a woman to whom he admits he is off his meds. It's apparent the woman must be his doctor. He says a black cloud is descending. About a month prior he started feeling fuzzy, he needed to focus super hard to treat patients worried he would make a mistake. The woman tells him he can't treat patients if he himself is depressed. Will and Connor are at Molly's. Christopher brings them a drink and asks how the day was, if they saved a lot of lives. Both don't answer so he just leaves them alone since they are not feeling chatty. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes